


Formal

by CleverMessenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formalwear, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Teasing, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverMessenger/pseuds/CleverMessenger
Summary: Basically sexual tension ensues when Eddie takes you with him to a formal for his work or something. This is pretty much an excuse to write sexy times...





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I’m alone and sad.

“Venom, which tie.” Eddie asked quietly. The robust man was currently in turmoil over what to wear. This usually was not the case for him most of the time. Grey hoodie, Flannel, the occasional button up, maybe try some cargo pants for a change, but rarely anything formal. Tonight was different though. Through one of his contacts Eddie was invited to a formal night. He was told that there would be a five star meal accompanied with a speech from his boss on that certain assignment. Eddie really wasn’t used to anything more fancy than a wedding, which he planned to take you to in the near future.

WHY DOES IT MATTER EDDIE. WE WILL BE FUCKING ________ IN OUR NORMAL COLOR,

the symbiote paused thinking for a second.

…BUT MAYBE A DIFFERENT PATTERN.

‘At least I’m not the only horndog today.’

Eddie face-palmed in the middle of the men’s store. A worker took notice and made his way over to help him.

“You must be going somewhere with that Tux.” He asked somewhat flirtatiously. Eddie sighed.

“I’m going to a formal night with my girlfriend and I want her to think I can clean up nice.” Eddie said dejectedly. The worker smiled gently.

“I can definitely help you out. What’s she wearing? Versace? Hermès? Maybe Bottega Veneta? ” He asked this excitedly. He figured Eddie was well off since he was purchasing such a nice Tuxedo, a designer one at that. Eddie really had no clue, he just saw the price and figured it would look him make look somewhat decent next to you.

HE TALKS TOO MUCH, WE ARE HUNGRY.

Truth be told when the two of you were kissing the only flesh you tasted was Eddie’s perfect tongue.

‘Not now Ven, he’s trying to help.’

“Oh, I’m actually not sure, she told me she wanted to keep it a surprise.” Eddie chuckled nervously. He’d mastered the art of talking to two people at once. The worker rolled his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Well, you haven’t exactly given me much to go off of, but I think this tie will look wonderful with what you have.” The worker said grabbing a maroon colored tie. You were going to wear a stunning red dress, its color matching Eddie’s tie almost perfectly.

“Thank you! I’ll take it.” Eddie said walking to the counter with his purchases.

“Good luck darling, someone has to get laid and I know it ain’t me.” The worker said with a grin neatly bagging the tuxedo and tie. With a little laugh, Eddie waved goodbye and walked out the door off to work.

 

That evening Eddie took the elevator up to his apartment and walked inside. He went into his bedroom to change into his tuxedo whistling to himself when he saw himself.

“Ven, we look really good tonight.”

WE ALWAYS LOOK GOOD EDDIE.

Venom grinned looking at his host in the tall mirror in the corner of the room. You were getting ready when Eddie came into the bathroom. With only a towel on you did your makeup carefully leaning over the counter. Eddie saw you concentrating and didn’t want to mess your flow up so he called out to you from the small hallway.

“Hey babe, I’m home! You want to see what I picked out for tonight?” He asked as you finished putting your lipstick on. You had a feeling it would be all over Eddie’s body at one point, so you had best make it a pretty color.

“I’d love to Eddie.” You called back used to his prescience. He came into the bathroom and you about lost it. Taking your eyes away from the mirror you saw that Eddie was already dressed in what you thought was the most attractive thing he had ever worn. The Tuxedo he bought made him look like a prince, and boy did you want to crown him.

SHE THINKS VERY HIGHLY OF US EDDIE. Venom said wrapping around his hair slicking it into a nice style. When Eddie told you about Venom you were overjoyed, it wasn’t everyday you found someone to act out your fantasies with. The both of them combined really knew how to treat a woman. Aside from that you thought Venom was awesome, he was a take no shit kind of guy and you respected that.

“You look amazing.” The both of you said at the same time. You smiled and blushed as he came closer to you taking you into his arms.

“I’m not wearing anything yet Brock.” You giggled letting your towel fall away. Your dress was a high low, sweetheart neckline dress that showed off your assets quite nicely. It was hanging in Eddie’s small closet waiting to wrap around your figure.

“Venom says you look delicious.”

WE DID NOT, BUT EDDIE WAS THINKING IT. Venom said with a smirk. He retreated back into Eddie to dodge a swiping hand.

“You look delicious too, I wish we didn’t have to go so soon.” You said leaning up to kiss him. You really did have to leave in the next twenty minutes or so.

“Yeah… me too.” Eddie said capturing your lips. Venom wrapped tendrils around your waist and brought you up to Eddie’s height. His strong arms lifting you into them as he held you like the queen you are and kissed you deeply. It got more heated as your hands ruffled Venom’s work grabbing feebly at his shorter hair, eventually settling to pull his face closer to your own.

“Babe, I really want to continue this, but we should get going soon.” Eddie said as the two of you pulled away. You kissed him softly again eyes practically telling him to shut up as you unbuckled his pants, unzipping them to let his cock spring forward.

"_____..." He said breathing heavily. The way you felt about him in that moment set aside the thought of arriving early, let alone on time. You took his perfect cock into your mouth as you knelt before him holding onto his legs as you sucked him off. Your tongue helped you as your lips pulled him along the path of pleasure. Eddie wasn't complaining as he bucked into your mouth forcing you to take him deeper in your warm chasm. He was a mess as your mouth worked his shaft harder. You felt him grip your hair as he was about to cum, but being the tease you were you pulled off of him with a pop.

WHY ARE WE WAITING EDDIE? Venom asked him a little peeved that they weren’t fucking you right then and there. Me fucking too buddy, me fucking too. He looked down at you breathing heavily.

"You damn tease." Eddie laughed dumbfounded.

"I'm sure you'll get your turn if I get lucky Brock." You said standing up and walking over to grab your dress off the hanger.

It would be very difficult restraining yourselves at this formal.

Disregarding any thought you had about panties you brought out the dress from its plastic covering and unzipped it lifting it up from the floor. Of course you couldn’t properly zip it without help so you turned to Eddie who was just watching you mesmerized. You could tell he was watching your ass specifically.

“Help me zip up and then we can get going?” You asked as he came over to you. Eddie was really seconds away from unzipping his pants again and ploughing himself into you.

“Yeah… of course here.” He said standing behind you fumbling to find the small zipper.

EDDIE IS HAVING SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH THE WAY YOU LOOK _____. HE IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH RESTRAINING HIMSELF AND I AM UNSURE WHETHER I SHOULD HELP RESTRAIN HIM.

“Well Ven, we’ll be very late to this soirée he planned should we… do anything else.” You trailed off into a slight moan when Venom zipped your dress up for his host. You felt his warm breath on your neck and it was becoming increasingly difficult to not let him take you then and there. His hand stroked your wet pantiless entrance.

“As much as I really want to fuck the living daylights out of you for what you did to me ______ you’re right. We should really get going.” Eddie said kissing your back softly and removing his soaked hand. You gasped and or moaned as you watched him lick his fingers

“Well, we should be off then.” You said taking his hand and leaning up to kiss him. He nodded as you knowingly teased with the way you kissed him before having to leave. With tension still very much in the air, the three of you left the shared apartment on Eddie’s Scrambler for the formal.

 

The ride there was sensual to say in the least. Your hands were perhaps unsafely down Eddie’s pants. Luckily you were secured by Venom under your dress. Quite literally. Venom was inside of your wet opening as well as holding you fastened to Eddie and the seat. Thank the Gods that Venom liked the taste of you. Once the both of you arrived, Eddie parked his bike and lifted you off the seat only for you to kiss him hard. The sexually frustrated man had Venom remove your lipstick from his lips.

“_______… God I want you.” Eddie sighed as the both of you walked into the lush venue.

“Believe me, it’s taking all of my willpower not to go straight home and let you tear this dress off me.” Your arm was linked with his as your dress trailed gracefully behind you.

“And believe me _____, I want to.” Eddie said kissing your head quickly then playfully grabbing your ass. You just smirked at each other entering the hall.

_________

The hall was beautiful, there were golden marble columns holding up the main interior structure. The ceilings were at least three stories tall and from them hung beautiful decoration. Flowers in gold vases sat on every table as a centerpiece making the room smell like an bouquet. In the far corner there was a live string quartet playing beautiful music surrounded by flowers. It was all very classy to you. The tables slowly filled up with well dressed men and women.

“Eddie? Which one is ours?” You asked watching waiters bustling around with drinks and horderves. Eddie pulled one aside and asked where table number 42 was. The waiter smiled and lead you over to a table for two near the string quartet. Eddie pulled out a chair for you and pushed you in.

“So, what’s Ven think of all this?” Eddie stared at his ‘watch’, and rolled his eyes.

“He says ‘We’d rather be doing something else with you.’”

“Is that what the both of you want?” You asked as your foot slipped up out of your heel and onto Eddie’s crotch. His expression changed from sarcastic to shocked in a matter of seconds carefully looking around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily for the you two the table cloth was long enough so that no-one could see what was happening unless they really looked. You pressed down a bit harder staring deep into his eyes and leaning forward onto the table. You felt his hardening cock under the nice pants he’d bought.

“Babe… not again.” he gasped as you bit your lip. Right as you were about to reply a waiter walked up to your table.

“Good evening you two! What can I get you to drink?” She said handing you both leaflets to browse the menu. You watched Eddie’s expression as he took the menu looking at the drinks. You decided to mess with him a bit more running your foot around his crutch and legs. The waiter didn’t catch on much to your belief as Eddie was definitely starting to sweat. You wondered what Ven was doing to him.

“Babe?” You asked putting a hand on his. He looked up at you, breathing a little labored. You nodded to him discreetly with a little smirk on your face.

“We’ll have the nicest bottle of whatever you have.” He said looking away from you at the waiter.

‘Ven, tease her back, you know what she likes.’ He thought to the symbiote as he struggled to keep his composure. The symbiote complied and a tendril wriggled its way under your skirt. Your eyes focused on Eddie’s and he gave you a smirk. Venom started making his way up your inner thigh making sure you felt his pressure. Eventually he settled on your clit starting to brush it softly. You almost let yourself moan as you concentrated on not cumming.

“Here you are, enjoy.” The waiter said coming back minutes later with the bottle. The music changed songs to a more upbeat classical song. She poured it in each of your wine flutes unaware of the tension. You stepped it up a bit trying not to succumb to Venom’s pleasuring. The tendril wrapped itself around your leg harder and lapped at your now swollen clit. That smug bastard, he was so good at teasing you. In the end you never truly won against Eddie and his symbiote. You liked to be the sub anyway…

“Thank you, my girlfriend isn’t feeling too great tonight.” Eddie said looking at you with feigned sympathy. The waiter must’ve been staring at you trying to concentrate because she looked worried as you nodded with a somewhat red face.

“I’ll get you some water miss.” She said walking away. Once she was out of earshot you squeezed Eddie’s hand.

“I swear once we get home…”

“What ever will you do to me _____ suck me off again? You must really not be feeling well.” Eddie asked lifting your hand to kiss. Eddie was the sweetest thing to you since chocolate outside the bedroom. Yet, he always kept in mind that you loved to be dominated, this also sated Venom’s carnal desires to a certain extent. The symbiote had his own ways of making love to you, usually with an inhuman vigor.

“I-I…” You stuttered as Venom stroked you harder. You were so close to cumming, just a little more… You felt yourself to be on the brink of release but Venom withdrew. That bastard.

I LIKE THIS GAME EDDIE, _____ IS EVEN MORE AT OUR MERCY

'We truly are predators aren't we bud?' Eddie thought to his symbiote smirking at you.

“Oh no you don’t. Now I have you babe.” Eddie whispered leaning over the table. His hands went over yours as he stole a chaste looking kiss. Your foot fell away from his crotch as you so desperately wanted release. Thank the Gods Venom wicked away the juices that spilled from your aching cunt. He was definitely getting back at you for leaving him hanging back at home.

“I hate you Edward Brock.” You said you missed his lips as he pulled away. You distracted yourself by reading the menu but of course Venom had other plans for you. Your eye caught the baked salmon exactly when you felt Venom snake his way back to your slit rolling his tendrils into it. Tendrils meaning more than one this time. This time you jumped in your seat causing some people to eye you briefly before you nervously laughed turning to look at Eddie.

“The salmon sounds excellent to me. What are you having?” You asked as breezily. Eddie was still smirking when he responded.

“Not what I actually want.” Eddie said as Venom inserted a thick tendril inside you. You felt him twist and touch your walls making you want to squirm as he thrusted it deeper and deeper building a steady pace. He was doing quite a number on you as Venom stroked your clit while curling inside you.

“You and me both Brock.” You said starting to unravel again. Venom sensed this and pulled out of you once more. Damnit.

“Once my boss gives his little speech we are going home.” He growled this in your ear as he leaned forward.

“You do not have to tell me twice.” You said excitedly.

The dinner progressed as you took turns teasing the other waiting for your food to arrive. Once it did you talked about your days knowing that once the speech was over there would literally just be the ride home separating you from Eddie’s throbbing cock. You were anxious, but the buzz of your passion died down as the night progressed. After you ate your dessert the speaker of the night took to the podium in the front of the room. Everyone turned to look at him and the quartet ceased playing.

“This isn’t half bad isn’t it?” Eddie asked to himself. You looked over to see him look like he was deep in thought with himself. You were used to these lapses and trusted him to tell you if he was discussing anything important with Ven.

YES EDDIE, THOUGH IT WOULD TASTE BETTER LIVE AND GASPING FOR LIFE AS WE TORE INTO IT…

‘Yeah… I think the only thing gasping for life tonight will be _____.’ Eddie thought smirking to himself. The speaker continued his boring speech thanking whatever deity he pleased for him being there. You looked at Eddie smirking to himself and you half smiled furrowing your brow tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

“What are you so smiley about?” You whispered to him. As if his smirk wasn’t telling enough…

“Thinking about how much fun we’re going to have when my cock is buried in that lovely cunt of yours.” He said squeezing your hand as he whispered into your ear with a giddy tone. Once again you felt Venom wrap around your leg letting you know he was in on his host’s thoughts. Then again, when was he not? You shivered when he softly licked your ear before pulling away. You felt like Venom was actually the one licking you.

“Oh good… though I was thinking about how you’d feel with that perfect cock in my mouth all over again.” You said biting your lip looking at him with a small smile. His smirk only grew, this was one of the many reasons he loved you so much. Your sexual appetites could only be sated by each other, and that you only fed off each other’s energies. The talk continued on for what felt like an eternity and the waiters handed out goody bags for coming. Eddie took the bag thanking them a little too happily and held out a hand for you to take. You smiled up at him and stood checking the seat to see if Venom had missed anything. Luckily he hadn’t and you linked arms with Eddie. Just as you were about to leave one of the quartet members walked over to you two with a knowing smirk.

“I didn’t know someone could look so happy about a family death.”

BUSTED EDDIE

‘God Ven…’

Shit! The speaker must have said something sad and all Eddie and you could do was grin at each other during it. Your minds weren’t even on earth during that whole speech. Your face turned red at this and Eddie chuckled nervously.

“You two love rabbits get out of here and don’t have too much fun.” He said laughing. Were you being that obvious? Eddie took that as his cue to walk you out to his bike.

The ride home was silent as you held onto Eddie smelling his cologne and feeling the cool wind on your skin.

__________

When the two of you got back to Eddie’s apartment nothing happened at first and you set the goody bag on the kitchen table. Eddie took off his overcoat off and went to rummage around in the fridge for something and you decided it was a good idea to shed your dress. Careful to not alert him too soon you struck a seductive pose leaning back on the couch. The lack of panties made you feel vulnerable, but you liked it like that. Ready for Eddie and Venom to have their way with you. But to up the seductive factor you went over to the coat rack and slipped on Eddie’s coat breathing in his scent. Venom had to have known what you were doing, he practically smells your heat 99% of the time, so why wasn’t Eddie reacting like normal? Was this Venom’s way of teasing him? Either way it didn’t really matter. You went back to the couch this time sitting on it with your legs casually spread and the jacket oversized just barely covering your breasts.

“Hey babe, even though we had that expensive gourmet shit or whatever do you…..” Eddie trailed off when he saw you bare and practically begging for him.

“Do I what Edward Brock?” You asked beckoning him to come to you. Eddie practically floated over to you just staring down at how perfect you were in that moment.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR EDDIE. YOU'RE TAKING YOUR DAMN TIME! Venom formed his noodle self looking at the two of you.

“Ok, Ok, Ok Ven. I fucked up.”

YES. NOW MAKE UP FOR IT, OR I WILL.

“You wouldn’t want that now would you?” You asked pulling Eddie down to you. He just gazed into your eyes leaning closer and closer until his lips found yours in a heated kiss. You wrapped your bare legs around his waist and Venom’s tendrils held you to him. He bucked into you so you could feel his cock through his pants moaning into your ear as he did so. Venom growled through him sending chills up your spine as Eddie picked you up with your legs still around him. He unbuckled his pants on the way to your bedroom as Venom held you just far enough away. Eddie’s dress pants were left by the door as he had Venom drop you onto the bed as softly as his lust would allow. You sprawled yourself out on the bed waiting for Eddie to finish stripping for you. You swear he could be a stripper if he so chose. Looking you straight in the eye he used Venom’s dexterity to unbutton his dress shirt a tendril tossing it violently to the side. When you got home you thought Eddie had forgotten about how sexually charged that formal was. He obviously hadn’t as he crawled over you in the bed. Feeling his cock at your entrance you shared a wonton look as Eddie guided his cock to rub your clit already wet from anticipation. You breathed in smelling only Eddie as his jacket was still around your shoulders as you laid sprawled out on the bed.

“God, we’ve waited too long for this _____.” Eddie said in a somewhat gravelly voice.

“I know, just… please fuck me already! No teasing, I just want that cock deep in me.” You mewled kissing him firmly. He could only oblige and thrusted himself deeply into you making you cry out from the sudden sensation.

“OH! I know you can go deeper Eddie! HARDER.” You squirmed under him thrusting your hips up to try to get him deeper. He lifted your left leg around his shoulders as he kneeled on the bed positioning himself again. Venom’s tendrils wrapped around your breasts working the hardened nipples and holding you pinned to the bed. Eddie started thrusting his cock into you again building a steady pace he knew would only drive you wild. He looked down at you with a proud smirk as he rolled his hips teasingly into your eager pussy.

“I swear to God Eddie No Teasing! Fuck me like you mean it!” You nearly screamed fighting against Venom’s restraints. For once Eddie did as you asked moaning as he slammed himself into you at a faster speed. You felt his balls slap against your ass making you more and more pent up waiting for your release.

“You like this don’t you? You like when this cock fucks you.” Eddie stated this like it wasn’t already your every thought when he took you. You played along anyways.

“Yes, God! YES EDDIE.” You moaned out his name as he grasped your hips thrusting into you even harder if possible. Minutes of him pounding away at you passed and eventually you felt the knot of visceral pleasure unravel inside of you.

“AHHH I-I’M…” You screamed as he kept fucking you with every ounce of strength that gorgeous body of his had. You came hard spasming and twitching around his still very hard cock. Your release must’ve triggered his too because you felt him shoot his hot cum into you as you clenched down on him.

“Ahh, ohh babe. God you’re so hot.” He said leaning down to kiss you hard as you rode out your releases.

THAT WAS HOT EDDIE. Venom smirked as he retracted his tendrils from your hot and exhausted body. Eddie carefully pulled himself out of you watching as some cum dribbled down your leg.

“I know buddy, _____ is definitely a keeper.” Eddie said laying back on the bed taking you into his arms. You were about to pass out as Venom lifted the covers over the two of you. The symbiote also closed the bedroom door and flicked the lights off allowing the two of you to get some well deserved sleep.


End file.
